Supernatural
by Bluebaby555
Summary: CHLARK and CHLOEDEAN. Dean and his younger brother Sam come to town looking for Chloe Sullivan to help them with a case about some murders that have happened in Metropolis.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: **I own nothing.**

Dean Winchester sat in the old '67 Chevy Impala and tried desperately to rub the tiredness out of his dark blue eyes. He was beginning to fade and caffeine would soon become a necessity.

"Sam." He called out to his younger brother who was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Getting no response Dean lightly shook his shoulder. "Sam wake up."

"Come on man I'm trying to sleep." Came the irritable response from Sam.

"Look I've been driving for over three hours and if I don't get some coffee in me soon I'm going to pass out. I'm stopping at the next town ok?"

"Whatever." Sam said resting his head against the window.

As Dean drove down the deserted Kansas rode he let out a frustrated sigh. All that surrounded him was a sea of cornfields. He drove on for a few more miles and a large billboard off in the distance caught his attention. Flicking on his high beams he squinted his eyes reading the big cheery sign, "You are now entering SMALLVILLE, Kansas."

"Finally." Dean sighed in relief.

As he drove through the sleepy town an eerie feeling fell over him. Smallville seemed like your picture perfect town but Dean could sense something strange under the surface. It was well past 10 O'clock and most of the stores in the town center were dark and closed for the night. A small smile spread across his handsome face as he saw the lights still on in a small coffee shop called The Talon. He parked the old Chevy in front of the store and turned off the engine.

"You want anything?" He asked Sam.

"Coffee." Came the sleepy reply from his brother.

Dean got out of the car and pushed open the shop's glass door. The little bell above let out a jingle signaling that a customer had arrived. The coffee shop was completely abandoned and he could tell that they were probably just about to close.

"Hello?" He called out to the empty room.

A young girl looking to be about 18 or 19 stepped out of the back room and Dean's breath caught in his throat. To say she was beautiful would be an understatement. She had golden blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders and haunting mossy green eyes. Dean could usually keep his cool in the presence of an attractive girl but something strange and unfamiliar overcame him.

"Can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

Realizing that he had been staring at her in silence for the past few minutes he awkwardly spoke up. "Coffee. I um need some coffee. Are you still open?"

"We're actually closed but you look like you're about to pass out so I think I can help you out."

"Ah thanks a lot. I just need two large black coffees." He said, walking over to the counter.

"Ok I'll have to make a fresh pot though because I doubt that you want a cup of cold coffee.'

"You know what if it's too much trouble than…"

"No don't worry about it." She cut him off. "Trust me I know what it's like to be in desperate need of caffeine so I'm not going to turn you away."

Dean smiled and watched as she began to make the pot of coffee.

"So you're not from around here. Are you just passing through?" She asked.

"Ah yeah my brother and I are on our way to Metropolis. He's out in the car sleeping."

"Metropolis, really? I got to college up at Met U. I'm just home for the weekend helping out my friend she owns the shop. So what's in Metropolis?"

"We're actually looking for someone her name's Chloe Sullivan."

"Chloe Sullivan?" She asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"What do you want with her?"

"I've read some of her articles in The Daily Planet. Most of the stuff is just obituaries and recaps of city events but her most recent one really caught my attention." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the folded up article. "It's about these murders that have happened in Metropolis that have been leaving the police completely baffled. She thinks that they are linked to some type of satanic cult."

"Chloe Sullivan?" She asked again.

"Yeah you go to school up there have you heard of her?"

"Yeah I've heard of her, I am her."

Dean's eyes grew wide and his jaw practically hit the floor. "What?" He asked in shock.

"Chloe Sullivan I'm her and that's my article." She said, taking the piece of newspaper from his hands.

"You're Chloe Sullivan?"

"Yeah." She answered a bit sheepishly.

"I'm Dean, Dean Winchester." He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Chloe Sullivan but I think we've already established that." She said taking his hand.

Dean felt an instant jolt of electricity when their hands touched. He had never felt that with any other girl. He looked up into her eyes and could see that she felt it too. He quickly pulled his hand away from hers and looked towards the ground trying to hide the crimson color his face had just turned.

"Ok so it looks like you've found me what can I do for you?"

Dean smiled on the inside thinking playfully of a few things that she could do for him but he quickly shook the thoughts off and said, "Well I checked up on the case and it looks like the police have closed it until any further evidence is found. I've heard rumors that you're one hell of an investigative journalist and have an interest for the not so normal. My brother and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to look into this case a little more."

"I'm always up for a good mystery." She said smiling at him.

"Great. My brother and I have to get up to Metropolis, we booked the only room left at the Metropolis City Hotel."

"Yeah they city is going to be packed this week for the New Years festival. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning to go back to school. How about we meet up around noon? I can show you all of my research on the case." She grabbed a piece of paper and pen off the counter and quickly scribbled down her cell phone number and handed it to him. "Why don't you call me tomorrow."

"Will do." He said, taking the paper. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He began to walk away when Chloe called after him. "Dean!"

"Yeah?" He turned back around.

"You forgot your coffee." She told him smiling. She poured the fresh pot into two large cups and tightly put the lids on.

"Oh right the coffee." He said embarrassed as he walked back over to the counter and took the two cups. "How much?"

"On the house." She winked at him.

"Thanks." He said as he began to walk away. A sweet smile spread across his face and he looked back at her one last time before leaving the coffee shop.

Dean got back into the car and handed Sam his cup off coffee.

"What the hell took you so long?" Sam asked. "I was just about to go in there."

"I found Chloe Sullivan." Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked in shock.

"Yeah turns out she lives here and we're going to meet up with her in Metropolis tomorrow. I got her number." A cocky smiled spread across his face as he showed his littlebrother the small piece of paper in his hands.

"So she's going to help us?"

"Yeah she's in."

"What's up with that stupid look in your eyes then?"

Letting out a heavy sigh he simply answered, "She's incredible."


	2. Chapter 2

Running as fast as her small legs could carry her, Lacey Stevens bolted down the dark alleyway. She glanced over her shoulder checking to see if she had lost her attacker yet. A wave of pure relief washed over her when she saw nothing but an old rusty dumpster and a skinny black cat poke his head of out of a soggy cardboard box. She turned her head back around to see where she was going and she smacked right into a tall man in a long black cloak.

"No." She started to weep. "Please I don't want to die."

Those would be the last words that Lacey Stevens would ever speak. A homeless man wouldn't find her body until the next morning. The police would arrive at the crime scene and see the same exact thing that had been baffling them for months. The young woman's body would be sprawled out across the ground and her heart would be removed and on her left wrist the same satanic symbol would be carved there along with the number 15, for the 15th victim.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe made her way down the hallway to her dorm room with two large bags stuffed with clothes slung over her shoulder. She dug around in the pocket of her jeans for her keys and unlocked the door. Tossing the bags onto her bed she was greeted with a loud grumble. She rolled her eyes and smiled as Clark Kent sat up on her bed and rubbed his head.

"Good morning to you too." He said sarcastically.

"Clark what are you doing here and better yet how did you get in here?"

Clark gave her a "are you kidding me look" and she replied, "Never mind."

Ever since Clark had broken up with Lana he had been spending almost all of his free time with Chloe up at Met U. It wasn't uncommon for Chloe to come back to her dorm and find him sitting on her bed reading the paper or watching a movie.

"Any good news this morning?" She asked, motioning towards the paper in his hands.

"Actually no there was another one of those murders last night."

"What?" Chloe said, snatching the paper out of Clark's hands. She quickly scanned through the article and collapsed down onto the bed next to Clark. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Clark asked concerned.

"Nothing but now it looks like we're going to have to worry about the police getting in our way when we start investigating."

"Whose we?" He asked, growing more and more confused by the second.

"Oh no one just these two guys that were looking for me. I met one of them last night. They read my article in The Daily Planet and they wanted to know if I would help them out."

"Two guys?" Clark asked, quirking a suspicious eyebrow.

"Yeah ah Sam I think his name was and Dean."

Clark noticed the small smile that came across her face when she said the name Dean. He felt a slight sick feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to admit it to Chloe but ever since he broke up with Lana he had been seeing her in a more than friendly light. That's why he had been spending practically all of his time with her and he was even thinking of transferring to Met U.

"I have to go take a shower I assume you'll be here when I get back?"

"Yeah." He said softly, not looking into her eyes.

Chloe grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and left the room. Clark lay back down on her bed and looked up at the off white ceiling. The sound of Chloe's cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts and went over to her desk to pick it up.

"Hello." He said flipping open the cell phone.

"Hi." Came the confused voice on the other end. "I don't know if I have the right number, um is Chloe there?"

"Yeah this is her phone but she's in the shower, who's this?"

"Dean."

Clark felt the sick feeling come back to his stomach. _'She gave him her number?' he thought sadly to himself._

"Who it this?" Dean asked.

"Clark."

Dean could instantly feel his heart sink. _'Of course a girl like her would have a boyfriend' he thought. _

"Alright well tell her that my brother and I read the paper this morning and we have to see her as soon as possible."

"Ok." Clark said, not too happy.

After a long silence Dean spoke up again. "Tell her to meet us at the Metropolis City Hotel. We're in room 1001 on floor 10."

Before Clark could get another word in Dean hung up. Clark put her phone back on the desk and looked up when Chloe came back into the room.

"That was fast."

"Yeah well one of the many things you learn in college is how to take an extremely fast shower. Besides I have a lot to do today."

"That Dean guy just called."

"Really?" She said, her face noticeably getting brighter.

"Yeah he said that he read the paper and him and his brother need to see you right away. They're staying at the Metropolis City Hotel room 1001."

Chloe dropped the towel she was using to dry her hair with to the floor and rushed over to her desk. She opened up one of the draws and pulled out a folder that was stuffed with papers.

"Ok I got to go but I'll see you later."

"Wait Chloe don't you think that I should come with you?"

"Why?" She asked.

"Chloe you're going to meet two strange guys in a hotel room. It could be dangerous."

"Clark I'm going to be fine. And trust me Dean is not strange. I can't say the same for his brother because I haven't met him yet. Don't worry ok. I know if I get into any trouble you'll come save the day as always."

Clark gave her a small defeated smile as he watched her leave the room.

"I'll be here when you get back." He said after she had left.


End file.
